Love is A Wonderful Thing
by my sneakers have swag x
Summary: Taken from my old Quizilla account from WAY back. Typical teenage romance. Except this time, it's truly magical. Literally. Meet Isabella, your average witch who falls in love with the admittedly hotter Weasley twin, Fred - at least, in her opinion! Step into her life for just a few chapters, as she experiences feelings of attachment. Fred WeasleyxOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**_A/N: Hello! So, as mentioned in the summary, this is taken from my quizilla account from WAAY back then. So please don't give me crap about my writing technique because I was eleven when I wrote this. I wasn't very attentive to small details like room arrangements, so pardon my misconceptions. (But I have some minor modifications like spelling... I just feel like it would be a disrespect to the original author - yes, my younger self - to change it.) Thanks._**

Review, s'il vous plaît! :)

_"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted as I sat on the wooden stool in front of the Hogwarts population. All tables excluding Slytherin, of course broke into loud claps._

_"Percy Weasley, Prefect of Gryffindor. Nice to meet you, Bella." I turned around to see a freckled red-head, holding out his right hand for me to shake. I reached out and replied,_

_"Hi! Nice to meet you."_

_"I would also like to warn you of these two pranksters," pointing to a pair of twins walking towards us who also had red hair and freckles. "Fred and George Weasley, my brothers."_

_"So, which is which?" I asked confused as the twins sat at my left._

_"I'm the better half, Fred." said the twin on my left, shaking my hand._

_"Ignore my younger brother. He doesn't know anything about quality. I'm the better half, George." said the twin left of the twin on my left, also shaking my hand. Re-focusing on the sorting ceremony, I heard the hat shout,_

_"Slytherin!" I checked to see who it was, seeing a shiny blonde-haired boy walking proudly to the other side of the Hall as Slytherins clapped while Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors jeered._

_"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called out as a shaky, bushy haired girl went up the steps to the elevated platform on which the wooden stool stood and sat on it with Prof. McGonagall placing the hat on her. It barely touched her head when the hat cried Gryffindor. The table shook as people gave loud shouts and claps of approvement. She sat at my right as I introduced myself and she did the same. Soon enough, we were great friends._

_"Hufflepuff!" a girl named Hannah Abbott ran toward the Hufflepuff table with relief as more claps broke out. "Abby Kingsley!" McGonagall shouted and the girl immediately sitting on the stool._

_"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin!" I saw her chanting and hoping under her breath._

_"Slytherin, eh?" The Sorting Hat thought a bit then granted her wish, "SLYTHERIN IT IS!" She swiftly got up and ran to the other side of the hall, sitting beside the blonde haired boy as he put his arm around her. I assumed they knew each other, but that's not important. Next thing I knew, another Weasley looking - kid nervously walked up the steps and sat down._

_"Your brother?" I asked Fred._

_"Yeah," he replied. "all Weasleys get into Gryffindor unless he's-different." he said with a grin._

_"Okaaaayyyyyy..."_

_"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Ron Wealey ran to sit in front of me with Percy moving around the table to congratulate him._

_"Good job, ickle Ron" stated George, attempting to pinch his cheeks as though he was a little baby, but Ron just smacked his hands away. "Yeah, you get to hang out with Gryffindors and bug Percy whenever you want!" exclaimed Fred, attempting to pinch Percy, but he also smacked his hands away._

_"Hey, you guys," I pursuaded to divert their attention to the ceremony "did professor McGonagall just say Harry-what's his name again? The boy who lived?" The Weasleys, Hermione and I looked at the last boy, a black haired one, who seemed very slim with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the upper right side of his forehead._

_"Isn't he the boy we helped out on the platform?" Gearge asked Fred._

_"Harry Potter, yeah we saw him on the platform and I sat with him in a compartment with Hermione over here."_

_It took quite some time before the hat finally exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered with overwhelming delight for I was sure they would want The Boy Who Lived to be in their house. He ran over to sit beside Ron and across Hermione. Percy hastened to come over and give him the same introduction he gave me and the twins doing the same._

_"Isabella. Pleasure to meet you, Harry." I gave him a huge smile and a shake of hands. Soon enough, people were hurrying to our side of the room until the headmaster, Dumbledore announced, "Let the feast begin!" then plates, utencils, goblets, and food magically appeared out of thin air. It was a wonderful and delicious feast..._

* * *

I recalled my first night in Hogwarts as I watched the Sorting ceremony at my usual place at the table, with Fred on my right and George on my left, Harry in front of me, Ron at his left in front of Fred, and Hermione in front of George, on Harry's right. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were already in our 5th year while Fred and George were in their 7th. I saw Fred eyeing Mrs. Norris mischievously. He suddenly whispered into my ear,

"Hey, Bella, remember your second year, when Mrs. Norris was petrified?" I nodded. He pulled me closer on the shoulders and said, "I wish she died. I hate that stupid excuse of a cat! Let's think of something to do to t sometime. What do you say, Georgie?" I laughed it off because I pretty much hated her too, as he turned to his twin brother who nodded in response. The last person called sat at the ravenclaw table.

"Now just another reminder, the dark forest is off limits, hopefully you all know that." Professor Dumbledore announced. "As you may or may not have noticed, Professor Rubeus Hagrid is on leave for his health."

"Where do you think he could be?" Harry questioned the gang as Ginny sat beside Ron.

"Maybe he's doing something for the Order." Hermione guessed, staring at a plump and short woman wearing a pink cardigan.

Professor Dumbledore then announced that her name was Dolores Jane Umbridge, our new DADA teacher.

"Yeah, maybe... Hey, that woman is part of the Wizengamot! She was in my hearing." Harry said as he saw the same woman Hermione was looking at. I brushed my curly long dark brown hair from my face and glared at her.

"I don't like her." I clearly stated. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Yeah, she seems like trouble." George said, also glaring at her. "But don't worry love, she'll be out of here in no time."

"Yeah, you know she's in Defense Against the Dark Arts! No person has ever stayed in that position for more than a year!" Fred added.

"Ok, but she _is_ still from the Ministry, as Harry said." I averted my attention to an ant crawling on the table as the plump woman made her speech. After that, the food appeared and all troubles washed away for the moment.

_**A/N: Thanks for giving this a shot. I'll post the second chapter once I get five reviews! Merci beaucoup! Haha. No I'm not French.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Class Schedules

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night was a blast. Fred and George sneaked in some butterbeers and I provided the music. I showered and changed before my rommates were awake. "Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" I greeted as I opened the curtains of Hermione's, Ginny's, Katie's, Alicia's and My dorm.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Katie said muffled from under her pillow, trying to cover the bright sun.

"YEAH! IT'S ONLY-" Alicia checked the time and said "WOAH! It's already 8!?"

"Huh? We're missing breakfast?!" Ginny questioned.

"SHOOT! I never get up this late!" Hermione panicked, running to the bathroom.

"Well, I tried waking you up but you guys kept trying to kick me!" I exclaimed as I started making my way to the Great Hall to get my schedules and the girls rushed to get everything the had to do done.

"Hello Ms. Reyes." George mentioned, kissing the back of my right hand.

"Yes, pleasant morning today isn't it?" said Fred, doing the same.

"D'you get your skeds already?" I asked, taking a sip from my orange juice.

"Double potions with Snape." Said the twins in unison. "It sucks."

I went to Professor McGonagall to get mine. I read it and it said I had Herbology first sub. I was going back to the gang until I heard an all-too-familiar voice saying,

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Reyes!" Malfoy said with a smirk, his goons behind him and Abby wrapped in his right arm, smirking as well.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You are just a sad little boy that hides in the company of these two trolls here." I said, referring to Crabbe and Goyle, the mutts.

"You're just jealous because I'm with the most handsome, smartest and best guy in school." Gloated Abby.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it directly to Malfoy's face. "You better stay away from me or I'll put your goons in detention." I was the youngest Head Girl of the school and proud of it.

"Fine." Malfoy stated but I saw him pulling out his own wand too. "_STUPE-_"

"_Stupefy!_" a male voice shouted and Draco was stunned. Kingsley, Crabbe and Goyle ran away leaving Draco. I looked at the boy who saved me, none other than Fred Weasley. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. Thanks." I gazed into his Chocolate eyes as he gazed into mine.

"Ahem," said a high-pitched, mousy voice. I turned around to see Professor Umbridge looking intently at Me, Fred, and Malfoy, laying on the floor. "Go to professor Dumbledore's office. Both of you. NOW."

We walked and talked about the look on their faces when Malfoy was stupefied on our way to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizbees" I said and the stairs opened up. Fred and I swiftly walked up the steps and opened the oak door as we met Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"Why, hello Mr. Weasley and Ms. Reyes!" He said with kindness and glee.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore!" We said in unison.

"Please, dear children call me Albus." He requested. "I heard that you, Mr. Weasley, stunned Draco Malfoy?"

Fred looked a little nervous then responded shakily, "Yes, sir."

"I see. You do know that you can get in trouble with his father now, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And that your father can also get in trouble with the Ministry?"

"Yes, but he was insulting Isabella!"

"Yes, Professor! He was only defending me!" I stated, helping Fred defend his sentence.

"Dear, I am not angry. I understand the nature of your anger, both of you. I just want to let you be warned. No more interfering with Mr. Malfoy, alright?"

We both sighed with relief. We weren't in trouble. "Yes, Albus." We said at the same time.

"Good. Now, run off or you will miss your second subject. I will send a note to Professor Sprout for you, dear Isabella and I best find that you skip your Potions lesson with Professor Snape, Fred, as I believe he might scold you." Said the headmater with kindness and concern in his eyes. We left the room with expressions of relief.

"Goodbye, love. see you later." I went off to my next lesson, Transfiguration as Fred went to the common room. I felt something strange at the pit of my stomach when Fred hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. It felt like I wanted it to last forever, like I didn't want him to let go. It felt really wierd to me.

"Good morning class. We shall get started right away as not to waste time. Grab your teacups and start with the animation spell." Professor McGonagall sat on her chair reading a spell book.

"_Where have you been? _" Hermione whispered to me, holding her animated teacup.

"Nowhere. Albus wanted to see me." I stated.

"That's Professor Dumbledore. You should know that. You're Head-"

"He wants me to call him Albus so, ignore it."

~Later on that day, walking to lunch~

"So how're lessons so far?" asked Fred, arm around my waist.

"Alright." I blushed looking away.

"What's this? A little lovebug crawling around here?" Ron asked smirk on his face. Fred and I immediately pulled away, blushing. George pulled me away from the gang.

"You like my twin brother, don't you?" He asked me. I put on an innocent face and retaliated,

"No! As a friend, sure. But no more than that." _*Actually, I did like him. REALLY like him.* _I thought. But, I can't tell him that. It'll ruin the friendship we have.

"You're lying!" Claimed George, arms crossed on his chest. "I know you like him, don't hide it."

I was too hungry to be held captive by George Weasley behind a pillar but I still hid it anyway. "No, I don't."

"I _will _find out." He walked into the great hall and I did the same. We all sat again in our usual spots, having a great time talking about random things.

"I have to go. I left my Skiving Snack in my dorm and I heard History of Magic is even WORSE. See you later!" Fred mentioned, getting up and walking out.

"Will you pass the pitcher of Iced Tea?" I requested for George to pass it to me.

"Sure." He put it under the table.

"Uhhh... what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied mischeivously and passed it to me.

"Okaaayyyyyyy..." I poured some into my goblet and took a sip. George whispered something to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny,a second later they all looked at me.

"Hey, Isabella, what's your patronus again?" asked George.

"A beagle."

"Do you like magic?"

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"An elephant."

"Do you like being head girl?"

"Yup."

"Do you like Fred?"

"Yeah." I was shocked that I said this in front of them. My hands over my mouth I nudged George on the ribs hardand shouted, "GEORGE! YOU PUT VERITASERUM IN MY DRINK!?"

"Yes, love. Told you I'd find out." He stated proudly.


	3. Chapter 3: New Hope

_**A/N: So apparently people actually read this story, so... here you go. And thanks for reviewing by the way.**_

"GEORGE!" I scolded him as we were walking out of the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione mildly shocked. "I HATE YOU!"

"Well, it was the only way to get it out of you. I knew you loved my handsome twin..." George stated casually.

"How long will this last?!" I questioned him with a glare.

"About 15 more minutes. I didn't put _that_ much..."

"Good. Don't you dare ask me anymore questions until it wears off..." They all nodded.

"I can't believe it... I mean, I knew you liked him but as a best _guy_ friend," Hermione said as her face was still in shock. "Nothing more... Why didn't you tell me? I'm your _BEST _friend..." She asked me slightly hurt.

"Well, I only realized it this morning, after Dumbledore called us to his office..." I stated. "Don't you guys _dare _tell Fred." I warned them sternly, they nodded again.

A few minutes later, I felt the potion wear off. "Why don't you want to tell Fred?" George asked me after a long moment's silence, looking down while we sat under the beech tree alongside the Black Lake.

"Well, I don't want to ruin the friendship we already have. I mean, come on! You know who he went with to the Yule Ball last year! Angelina Johnson. She's the same age as you two! He treats me like a kid - I'm two years behind you guys." I stated as I realized, _Of course. Why didn't I see it before? I mean, two years? Am I really that dim to think it was possible? I kept waiting for him to ask me, turns out he had someone else in mind. To make him jealous I accepted Dean Thomas' invitation - who, by the way can never be compared to Fred - but it didn't really go so well._

"Come off it, Bella!" Started Ron.

"Bella, everybody adores you. You're firm yet free-spirited, and that's what makes you the - what's the word..." Hermione started.

"They call her the Gryffindor Princess." Harry said.

"Exactly! And he's the Hogwarts Prankster. It's meant to be." She continued.

"And what does that make me? Some next-door neighbor?" George chuckled. "Tell him-"

"No! He still has feelings for Angelina, I know it." I said, looking down with my knees under my chin, playing with the grass below me.

"Hey guys!" A voice I distinctly recognized, Angelina Johnson. _Ohhhh great._ "Quidditch tryouts on Saturday so, Harry, Ron, George don't you dare miss it." She said sternly.

George nudged me in the ribs. "Hey, sign up." George whispered faintly into my ear. "You could impress Fred. We all know you can play." It was true, I can play. I knew how to play since I was just nine years old but I was to preoccupied with school that I had to stop.

"Alright." I said with a smile. "Hey, Angelina," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you sign me up?"

"Sure Belles! What position? We really need a back-up seeker. How about that?" I could see the Snitch during games well enough to fly after them so, why not?

"Sure." I replied happily, while Harry beamed at me.

"Alright! This Saturday, four on the dot. 'Kay?"

"Yes mother." George, Harry and Ron confirmed.

Angelina smiled and looked at everybody looking at George a second longer. "Bye guys... George. She blushed and fluttered her eyes as she gazed at George then walked back up to the castle.

"She so wants me." said George, looking pleased with himself.

"I thought she liked Fred?" I asked confused.

"No. That was just last year - I think." Hermione stated. "I guess she likes George now..."

"Well, that's good for you! Isn't it? Fred's single." Ron said jumping up and down as if he won the lottery. "Never thought I'd be urging someone to ask my brother out. But oh well. Go win him!"

"He's not a prize, you idiot." Harry said, pulling Ron back down by his robes.

I sighed and nodded. I said, "Well, let's get back inside for our afternoon classes..." We went back up to the castle, not another word escaping our lips.

~At dinner time~

Again we sat in our places in the Great Hall. Before Fred sat down beside me, he kissed me on my head. "So, how was your day, love?" He asked me. "What did you guys talk about in lunch?

"We all looked at each other and Harry said, "Uhhh... Quidditch. Try-outs on Saturday at four. Bella's gonna go for back-up seeker..." I stomped on Harry's foot under the table. "OUCH!"

"Hey! That's great! You'll practice with us and everything!" Fred exclaimed, clearly happy. I smiled at him as I looked at him. Like, really looked at him. As difficult as it was to comprehend, I think I'm falling for this lovable redheaded prankster. I looked down after what felt like forever, staring at my empty plate, grinning, blushing.

"Well, Angelina's sure enjoying twin time..." stated Hermione in a singing sort of tone.

Fred who was looking at my face through my sheet of hair, finally looked up, coming back down to earth. "Huh? Whadoyou mean?"

"Don't you still like her?" Asked Harry with interest.

I looked up also, interested.

"Nahhhh... She was just a one-time thing." I silently sighed in relief. George nudged me again and I looked up at him, beaming with delight. I couldn't help it. I had a chance with Fred.

Sorta.

"Why? Does she like you?" Fred referred to George.

"Well, I took her gaze, blush and flutter of eylashes as a flirt. _Women_." Said George, laughing airily.

"Boys..." Hermione and I shook our heads in unison. I smiled the whole dinner with a new hope for what may come.


End file.
